A Message
by LuckyDuck115
Summary: The end of the Reaper War was drawing near, and Commander Jane Shepard knew the possible outcomes all to well. She decided to leave a farewell message for her long-time friend and lover, Garrus Vakarian. -Shakarian oneshot-
1. A Message

Jane Shepard took a seat at her desk and activated her computer. The holographic screen popped up, showing a picture of her and Garrus kissing. A warm smile crept up on her face as she took a moment to remember that day. Then she got back to the real reason she was cooped up in her cabin.

She wanted to leave a message. A message for him lest she not survive the war.

The camera turned on and she cleared her throat. She brushed a piece of red hair behind her ear and stared into the recorder. "Garrus, if you're watching this, I didn't make it. Just because I didn't make it doesn't mean I'm not still there. I'm there in your heart."

She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"We've been through so much together. You've stuck with me through all of it - from Saren to the Collectors. We've done it all and I couldn't have gotten through it without you. When I needed encouragement you could always find the right words." She let out a small giggle. "Even though you sometimes had a hard time getting them out."

"I had been dead for two years, and somehow we had found each other again. It was like fate had bound us together. You accepted me despite the fact that Cerberus was involved in the reunion. I knew I could trust you." Jane picked up the photo of Garrus by the montior. "

"We are at a crucial moment in history. I wouldn't have wanted to experience it with anybody else." She set the frame back down and looked back into the camera. "You were my lover, a true friend, and a damn good soldier. I'm sorry I couldn't stick around long enough for us to find out what a human-turian baby would've looked like or to adopt a few krogan."

A tear welled up in Shepard's eye, but she blinked it back. Her lips quivered and she uttered, "I love you with every piece of my heart and soul, Garrus."

She shut off the camera and wiped away her tears. She nearly gained her composure when her cabin door slid open. Footsteps alerted her and she stood up as quickly as possible. Garrus stood there with a flower in one hand and a vase filled with water in the other.

"Jane, I brought you something special." He set the flower in the vase and held it out for her. "It's a flower native to Palaven. It hasn't reached its full bloom yet. I bought it from a florist on the Citadel who'd gotten off Palaven just before the Reapers had attacked."

Jane took the vase and sniffed the flower. "It smells so sweet!"

"It's sweet just like you." His mandibles extended outward in a smile. He looked into her eyes and his smile faded. "Shepard, is something wrong?"

Jane touched her cheek and felt a damp spot. "Oh! I'm fine!" She tried her best to create a believable smile. "Just had something in my eye."

"It looked like you had been crying." He took her hand in his and looked down at her. "Remember, I'm here for you. You can tell me anything and I'll give you the best advice and listening skills that I can offer."

"Thank you, Garrus." She set the vase down on her desk. Her hand moved up his side and caressed his mandibles. His scars were starting to heal little by little, but it would take forever for them to completely disappear. Shepard pulled him in for a kiss, cupping her hands around his face.

Garrus wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. His breath warmed her skin as he moved his mouth down to her neck. She ran her hand along his fringe, resting his chin on her shoulder. A talon slid down to the small of her back.

She felt secure in his arms. Almost as if the war wasn't even going on. It was just them - wrapped in a tight embrace.

"Let's lie down and rest." Garrus suggested.

Jane pulled back and stared into his eyes. "I was thinking we move over to the bed and see what goes on from there. Either we rest or you practice your flexibility and I improve my reach." Her lips grazed his cheek. "Then we rest."

"Alright, alright, let's go little lady." He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. As they made their way to the bed, Jane eyed the flower. It had opened up in full bloom, showing off its inner beauty


	2. Author's Note

Due to a lot going on emotionally and mentally for me, I will be inactive for an unknown amount of time. I will still read and comment on other peoples' stories, but I will not be updating mine. Everything going on has become too much, and I'm far too stressed to focus on any stories. I'm extremely sorry and I feel so bad for keeping everything on hold for so long, but I don't think I can continue attempting to write when I have no motivation/inspiration.

Please take care of yourselves,

Autumn Celeste


End file.
